Csipp-csöpp
by Shellock O'Jamjack
Summary: Nem egy hosszú sztori, így spoilerezés nélkül nem tudok sokat elmondani róla... Évad szerint talán 8., 9.? Akkor játszódik, amikor a srácok már a bunkerben laknak, a fic szemszögéből ennyi a lényeg. Szereplő shippek: Dean/Castiel


Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Sammy boldogan fut a labdáért. Még csak 6 éves, megérdemli, hogy önfeledt legyen, és ne tudjon a sötétben bujkáló rosszról. Nevet. Szalad vissza. Tovább játszunk. A nap süt, az ég szép, enyhe szél fúj. Minden szép és idilli.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Épp kilépünk a lebujból Cassel. Nevetek, ő értetlenül néz. Még jobban nevetek. El sem hiszem, amit csinált, annyira rávall. Annyira… ufó. Még mindig nevetek, ő még mindig nem érti miért. Megyünk az Impala felé, de annyira nevetek, hogy előregörnyedek, és emiatt megállunk.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Anya a konyhában áll, épp kiveszi a pitét a sütőből. Odaszaladok. A pite illata átjárja az egész házat. Megnyugtató, békés és varázslatos.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Ülök egy motelszoba kanapéján, nézek valami filmet. Nem is igazán figyelek oda. Mellettem alszik Sam, most 4 éves. Nézem, ahogy fel és le mozog a mellkasa, ahogy a haja az arcába lóg, és ahogy néha elmosolyodik. A környezetet utálom, de valahogy mégis boldognak tűnik ez a pillanat.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Július negyedike. Szereztem tűzijátékot. Egy réten vagyok Sammel. Ha apa ezt megtudja… de ez most nem számít. A lényeg, hogy Sammy nevet.<em>  
>Csipp. Csöpp.<br>_Castiel mosolyog. Először igazán boldogan. Szívmelengető._  
>Csipp. Csöpp.<br>_Sam épp kutatómunkát végez, én pitét eszek, Castiel a tévét nézi. Meglepően mindennapinak érződik.  
><em>Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Vezetek. Sam az anyósülésen ül, olvas valamit. A zene, halkan háttérzajként szól. Nemsokára odaérünk.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Sam 8 hónapos és állandóan sír. De most végre abbahagyta. Békésen alszik a karjaimban.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Hamburgerillat.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
><em>Ülök Bobby kanapéján, lehuppan mellém Sam. Épp filmet készülünk nézni.<br>_Csipp. Csöpp.  
>Erős fájdalom nyilall a fejembe. Hideg van, a padlón, a porban fekszem. Megtapintom a fájdalom forrását. Vérzik a fejem, de csak alig, a vér már félig megalvadt. Minden porcikám fáj. Csipp. Csöpp. Most beugrik. Harcoltunk. Cas, Sam és én. Angyalok ellen. Vesztésre álltunk, beszorítottak minket egy elhagyatott düledező házba. Csipp. Csöpp. Castiel Karja erősen vérzett, Sam sántított, nekem az oldalam sérült meg. Aztán betörték az ajtót. Utolértek… és… nekirepültem a falnak? Akkor biztos elájultam. Csipp. Csöpp. Mi lehet a többiekkel? Élnek még? Igen, élniük kell! Biztos összeszedték magukat és legyőzték azokat a seggfejeket, amíg én nem voltam magamnál. Most bizonyára a hullákat tüntetik el. Csipp. Csöpp. Valami csöpög. De mi lehet? Napok óta nem esett, minden csontszáraz. A házban nem volt víz. Legalábbis amennyire én láttam. Csipp. Csöpp. Meg kell néznem, de alig tudok mozdulni. Nehézkesen, nyögve felülök. Enyhén szédülök és homályosan látok, de ami előttem van, azt rögtön észreveszem. Sam fekszik a lábaimnál, nyaka természetellenes kitekert pózban, szemei üresen merednek a semmibe. A kezében angyalpenge. Csipp. Csöpp. Elakad a lélegzetem, amint elkezdem felfogni mit is látok. Hányinger fog el. Nem lehet! Ez nem lehet! Szemeim megtelnek könnyel, óvatosan megigazítom Sammy haját, végigsimítok az arcán. Csipp. Csöpp. Nem hagyhatom cserben, még van remény! Castiel meggyógyíthatja. Engem négy hónap után is vissza tudott hozni. Még meg lehet menteni Samet. Ismét végigsimítok az arcán. A kezem remeg. Csipp. Csöpp. Meg kell keresnem Cast. Minél előbb helyre kell ezt hozni. Egy székre támaszkodva felállok. Kicsit megimbolygok, de nem esek vissza. Velem szemben az ajtó van. Csipp. Csöpp. Jön mögülem a hang. Még mindig a székre támaszkodva megfordulok. Ami a szemem elé tárul… azt hiszem, hányni fogok. Sok undorító és gonosz dolgot láttam már, de amikor valaki, aki közel áll hozzád… Csipp. Csöpp. Ez nem eső, víz vagy bármi, amire gondoltam. Ez vér. Vér, amint az előttem lévő asztalról csöpög le. Az asztal tőlem pár méterre van, de így is tisztán látom, mi van rajta. Ki van rajta. Csipp. Csöpp. Felfektették az asztalra, lefogták és megkínozták. A belsőszervei egymás mellé vannak kirakva mellé, kezei lábai tőből levágva, feldarabolva. Szépen lassan szétdarabolták és hagyták elvérezni. A saját testvérei nem csak hogy megölték, még biztosították is, hogy kínkeservesen haljon meg. Elhányom magam. Szédülök, rosszul vagyok. Nem tudom, mit tegyek, legszívesebben ordítanék. Elengedem a széket, nézem, ahogy a számomra 2 legfontosabb személy a Földön holtan fekszik előttem. Csipp. Csöpp. Semmit se tehetek, semmit. Nem tudom megmenteni őket, teljesen egyedül maradtam, nincs, aki segítsen. Csak most veszem észre, hogy sírok. A könnycseppek gyorsan folynak le az arcomon. Hol az egyik, hol a másik üres szempárt nézem. Mindig is veszélyes életet éltünk, mindig ott volt a lehetőség, hogy valamelyikünk meghal. De ezt most… ezt… nem tudom elengedni, ezt nem lehet. Nem törődhetek bele. Csipp. Csöpp. Megint hányingerem van. Megszédülök, nincs mibe vagy kibe kapaszkodnom. Érzem, elvesztem az egyensúlyom. Hátrazuhanok. Majd hirtelen ülök fel, s levegőért kapok, mint aki a víz alól tért vissza. Vanília illat csapja meg az orrom. Nem fázom és… egy ágyban ülök? Az ágyamban… a bunkerban. Ez csak egy álom volt! Castiel lassan felül mellettem. A szemében még ott az álom, fáradtan dörzsöli meg szemeit és aggódva néz rám.<br>- Dean, minden ren –a mondatot nem tudja befejezni, mert örömömben megcsókolom. Először meglepetten néz, de aztán lehunyja a szemét. Elhúzódom, de épphogy csak annyira, hogy mondani tudjak valamit, az szánk szinte összeér.  
>- Most már minden tökéletesen rendben van. – Újra megcsókolom. A vaníliához az ajtó alatt beszivárgó kávéillat keveredik. – Jobb, ha megyünk, Sam is felébredt. Nem fog örülni, ha ráhagyjuk a kutatómunkát. – mondom mosolyogva és gyönyörű sötét viharkék szemeit nézve. Ma még a kutatómunka is jónak hangzik. A lényeg, hogy itt van nekem Sam és Cas. Na meg fél tál pite a hűtőben.<p>

* * *

><p>Milyen a vég? Túl nyálas? Túl öhm... nem tudom. Nagyon rossz? Őszintén, ez az első happy endes sztorim és a bétámnak nem tetszett a vége. Terveztem, hogy átírom, de nem tudtam rávenni magam. Persze ha még többen mondják, hogy így rossz, átírom.<p> 


End file.
